psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloria Von Gouton
Gloria Von Gouton is an inmate at the Thorney Towers Home for the Disturbed found in Psychonauts. She is a fallen actress who suffers from severe mood swings caused by bipolar disorder; when she is standing in the light, she is kind and happy, but when she steps out into the darkness, she becomes jealous and resentful. She is voiced by Roberta Callahan. Background Gloria never knew her father, who is implied to have left her and her mother when she was very young. Eventually, her mother's manager/boyfriend convinced her to send Gloria away to a boarding school called Hagatha Home in order to better focus on her own career as an actress. Hagatha Home was run by a vicious headmistress who trained the girls under her care in the arts of theater, punishing her students with a whip if they made even the slightest mistakes. Amidst constant ridicule, Gloria desperately wished for her mother – whom she still loved dearly – to take her back home, forever waiting for the letters her mother had promised to write to her every day. However, it is implied that her mother's boyfriend/manager deliberately neglected to actually deliver any of them. As she waited for the letters that would never come, Gloria learned to act well, appearing to have a natural talent for the stage. After years of waiting in vain for her mother to take her home, Gloria managed to leave Hagatha Home and travel throughout Europe, becoming a very successful, famous, sought-after actress. The world fell in love with her superb acting and wherever she performed, theaters were packed with eager fans and spectators. Gloria earned trophies, critical acclaim, and was able to purchase a seaside home, all in the hopes of making her mother proud. Unfortunately, her mother's own acting career was nowhere near as successful as her daughter's. While Gloria was away for a show, she received news that her mother threw herself from the catwalks to her death. It is implied in one of the plays acted out in Gloria's Theater that Gloria came to resent her mother, disowning her and travelling to Europe, despite her mother's pleas to stay with her. The scene also suggest that this decision to leave her mother was the reason that her mother committed suicide. Gloria was so completely devastated to the point of being traumatized, possibly from guilt, that she could no longer act. Critics who came to watch her from around the world both ridiculed and berated her performances, eventually leading to her falling from stardom in disgrace. Gloria, suffering from harsh internal critique and loss of self-confidence, began to develop mood swings so severe that she was committed to a sanitarium. Psychonauts Razputin finds Gloria in the garden just off the asylum entrance. In the midst of a manic episode, she performs and bows to the imagined accolades of flowerpots with drawn-on happy faces, thanking them as if they are her adoring audience. Behind Gloria floats a golden claw-like trophy. If Razputin talks to her before retrieving the trophy, she mistakes him for the new leading male actor, speculating that her "eternally young" face is the reason she continues to be paired with such youthful male leads. However, if Razputin tries to pick up the trophy, Gloria recognizes the object as her old acting award. She at first offers to tell Razputin about how she got it, but upon stepping out of the spotlight and into the shadows, quickly grows suspiciously angry, accusing Raz of trying to steal it because he believes she does not deserve it. In spite of Raz's protests, Gloria takes the trophy away from him, and claims that she never asked to become famous; she only wanted to be loved. She then threateningly advances on Razputin with the razor-sharp trophy, scaring him into retreat. Hoping to learn the source of Gloria's mood swings, Raz enters her mind, where he defeats her inner critic Jasper (and his alter-ego, the Phantom). This eases her mood swings and the inner torment that affected her for so long. Now at peace, Gloria happily leaves the greenhouse, looking forward to retiring comfortably from her acting career. After Loboto has been defeated, Gloria meets up with the other inmates on the courtyard and decides to finally move on. The gas valve she opened (thinking it was the water supply) reacted with Boyd's thrown milk bottle Molotov, blowing up the entire Asylum. It is currently unknown if any or all of the inmates actually survived this explosion. Gloria's Mind Main article: Gloria's Theater Quotes *"Oh, you must be my new leading man! Aren't you handsome? But, my gracious, you're so young! Tell me why do they keep casting me with such mere babes? I guess that's the curse of having an eternally young face." Trivia *Gloria herself doesn't appear in her own mind, and instead, several stage actors (along with her inner muse, Bonita Soleil) act in mental plays that recreate the story of her life. *If Clairvoyance is used on Gloria, Raz appears as a picture of herself with a pencil, as if asking for an autograph. Gallery Gloria_concept.jpg|concept art of Gloria gloria_concept2.jpg|concept art of Gloria Gloria1.png|textures for Gloria's head. Gloria2.png|textures for Gloria's body. Gloria3.png|textures for Gloria's hair. gloria5.png|textures for the plants growing on Gloria's outfit Gloria4.png|textures for the plant pot that Gloria carries 241ae1fe2cc751ad766c20e632030cf9.jpg|concept art of Gloria's greenhouse full20070703154026.jpg|concept art of Gloria's greenhouse Gloria Light.jpg|Gloria in-game Raz Runs Away From Angry Gloria.jpg|Gloria angrily chases Raz away after he attempts to take her prize. glorya.jpg|A young Gloria in her prime gloria.png|Gloria's talksprite Raz 3.png|Gloria's view of Raz via clairvoyance Category:Characters Category:Asylum patients Category:Adults Category:Females